


all that you can drink (and it will never be enough)

by ace_corvid



Series: loved, like blood in veins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, JUST, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Mild Blood, Oh My God, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, for the obvious reasons, i wrote this to procrastinate my wips so, like a lot of tension guys, really - Freeform, thank you for enabling me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Jason was not alive. That was an unavoidable fact; his eyes were a little sunken and a blistering red, his skin was sallow, and his heart did not beat. But the man was still beautiful, all muscle flexing under the skin, enrapturing like the grace of a tiger. Danger is alluring, and Jason was an especially captivating threat.“I should go soon.” Kyle breathed, Jason's hands still in his hair. “The others will worry if I'm not back before sunrise.”“Then let's not waste time.” Jason murmured against his lips, and Kyle's eyes flittered closed.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: loved, like blood in veins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907704
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	all that you can drink (and it will never be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a vampire mood what can i say
> 
> we all knew i was gonna post some shameless trashy vamp shit eventually like this isn't meant to be the next dracula its just some stupid fun but this is in fact a series and the rest of the series doesn't eXACTLY have this tone so take that as u will  
> this is like a fun mindless drabble and the rest of the series will probs have like Plot idk  
> anyway i have no excuse and also no idea how to write romance and attraction that isn't Soft... im too fucking demi for this but hERE WE ARE?? I gUESS? also kiss scenes are so hard
> 
> thank u kris and thank u joe for looking this over y'all are the best <3
> 
> anyway title is from 'Blood!' by mcr bc i think im rlly fucking funny huh  
> anyway stan jaykyle-

Kyle shone his torch around the catacombs and tried not to feel like a moron.

He had well and truly managed to get lost.

Jason really kept picking strange places for their secret rendezvous. Graveyards, underneath bridges, decrypt buildings, even a shut-down theme park on one memorable occasion. Not exactly the height of comfort.

Just as Kyle resolved to keep on walking until he found something, he heard a sound behind him and whirled around, only to see Jason leisurely lounging against the doorway. Jason was a silent killer- he'd only made a sound because he wanted Kyle to know he was here.

“Well, well, well,” Jason muttered under his breath, an almost sultry tone to the words. Red eyes gleamed in the candlelights, and a pleased smirk painted his face frozen in time. He sauntered up to Kyle seemingly fearlessly, purposely invading Kyle's personal space just to get on his nerves. “What do we have here? If it isn't the last hunter himself.”

“You know I'm not the last hunter.” Kyle forced his voice not to shake. “Not any more.”

“No, I suppose not.” Jason pursed his lips, not losing the smile. His eyes were like a predator's, and they don't leave Kyle for a second. “And remind me, how _was_ your little foray with necromancy?”

“No business of yours.” Kyle said, glaring as harshly as he knew how. Given who Jason's sire was though, he doubted it was very effective. “Though I do imagine _you_ are most familiar with death magics between us.”

Jason's face lost it's playfulness for a moment, before amusement made the slow crawl onto his features. Kyle could very possibly die here, in these catacombs, to that creature's teeth and claws. By all rights he should be more careful, if not even respectful; the Wayne's were an old coven who don't cause trouble lightly, and they would rain hellfire upon him if he hurt one of their own, even if he was just defending himself. 

But this was Jason, who's never really hurt him before. He and Kyle had a  _thing_ \- completely unprofessional on Kyle's part, but he didn't want it to stop. Something about Jason was magnetic, and Kyle couldn't force himself to maintain the distant persona of politeness these things usually require. And well, distance was usually the last thing on their minds.

“So mean.” And Jason was  _pouting_ as he said it. It's damn near surreal- the man is definitely messing with him. “What have I done to deserve such awful words?”

“Besides being a blood sucking leech?” Kyle said, allowing himself a small smile. Jason's returning grin was near feral.

“Well, in that case.” He snickered. “I suppose it's fair enough. What are you doing here then,  _hunter_ ?”

“Why do you want to know,  _vampire_ ?” Kyle shot back, and Jason took another step closer, as if they hadn't been practically touching before.

“Well, I like to think I'm pretty smart. I know where these meetings usually go after the needless posturing, hmm?” Jason's smile is all fang, and for a moment, Kyle's heart beats with fear. But then he's looking up at Kyle through his eyelashes; Kyle could only imagine if he had fed recently, he'd be blushing, and suddenly it's not fear Kyle's heart is beating with. “And really, why else would you be in my neck of the catacombs? We could just cut to the chase.”

They were face to face in the dancing firelight, so much closer than they need to be. Meetings between vampires and hunters are usually charged with tension, but never tension like  _this._ Electrifying, addictive, wild.

“You're not special, you know. When we got word of a disturbance here, we could have just as easily sent Guy.” Kyle mouthed off, but his heart wasn't in it and his throat was dry.

“Ah, but you knew it was me, didn't you? And, well; I wouldn't do this with Guy now, would I?” Jason slunk his arms around Kyle's waist and pressed his body against him before finally going in for the kiss. Kyle tangled his hands in Jason's hair and he's slammed back against the wall on instinct. 

Kyle knew, logically, this was a bad idea. He shouldn't. But then, he had never been great at doing what he was told.

Their lips met and the same old fireworks went off behind Kyle's eyes. It started soft, but Kyle knew from experience that it never stayed that way for long. As always, Jason was mindful of his fangs (at least in the beginning), but the lingering metallic taste of blood on his tongue was a stark reminder that this was no human encounter. Jason wasn't supposed to made of gentle touches, though; a being made for death, of killing, syphoning life force off others. But for a little while, they're careful with each other.

Then they got into it, and it got vicious.

It was almost like fighting, with all of the grace, violence and fervour. Kyle let himself get a little lost in it, but never fully let his guard down. He's dancing with a predator and it's all too easy to get bit: even now, Jason caught his fangs on Kyle's lip a couple of times, managing to draw blood, but Kyle can't find it within himself to care. He tries to give as good as he gets, nipping at Jason's tongue and pulling at his hair, but Jason just laughs into his mouth, pinches his hips in warning and nicks him right back.

It was a mess, a bloody mess. Fitting for a vampire, not so much a hunter.

And then Jason moved onto his neck, and well, it wasn't like this wasn't already a stupid idea.

He can't even describe how it felt, lost in dizzying heat. This was a feeling worth having, no matter how many rules he broke. And it was like, a lot of rules. Hal would be so disappointed- or maybe not, actually, considering how he usually acted with Jason's sire. John though- John would  _definitely_ be disappointed.

He couldn't admit he'd missed this.

“Jason.” He called in warning, as the man began to trace along his skin with his teeth like razors. He hummed in response before going back to kissing Kyle's neck, insistent on leaving some kind of mark.

Jason eventually pulled away, satisfied with his work, and lightly kissed him quick and chaste a couple times, before hooking his arms around Kyle's neck and beginning to play with his hair. They were both panting, and still ever so close.

“I'm not hungry enough that I'd lose control if I bit you, you know.” Jason said, voice low and lips red. He licked the blood from them and Kyle pretended he wasn't staring.

“And you and I both know bites aren't those dainty little pinpricks they show in those stupid movies. They're messy, big, and scar like a bitch.” Kyle retorted, bringing their foreheads together and kissing him again, bringing his hands down from Jason's hair and settling them on his hips. “If I had a bite, the other hunters would assume I'd been attacked.”

“Well, that's true enough.” Jason acquiesced. If Jason breathed, they would have shared the same air in mingling breaths. As it was, his chest was completely still, and even after his mouth being kissed raw, his skin was still cold to the touch. Kyle pushed those thought out of his head and concentrated on the smattering of freckles across Jason's skin instead.

Jason was not alive. That was an unavoidable fact; his eyes were a little sunken and a blistering red, his skin was sallow, and his heart did not beat. But the man was still beautiful, all muscle flexing under the skin, enrapturing like the grace of a tiger. Danger is alluring, and Jason was an especially captivating threat.

“I should go soon.” Kyle breathed, Jason's hands still in his hair. “The others will worry if I'm not back before sunrise.”

“Then let's not waste time.” Jason murmured against his lips, and Kyle's eyes flittered closed.

Their kisses were still not exactly chaste, and they bordered on animalistic, but now there was less urgency to them. An element of 'farewell' accompanied the embrace. No matter how many times they met in dark crypts or abandoned places, they would always have to break apart. Jason kissed him like he didn't know when he would feel alive again, and the usual fever of their meetings was absent in the place of resignation.

They let each other go, like they always did, but only after staying together for as long as they could.

“When will I see you again?” Kyle asked against all common sense and reason.

“Oh, I suppose the next time you wander into my catacombs.” Jason said blithely, waving him off. “Maybe I'll cause some trouble in a haunted castle and see if you follow me there, like a loyal dog.”

The faux playfulness that had accompanied him as he had walked into the room at first had left him, no longer the cheerful sort. Without fail, he always got like this for goodbyes. Petulant, bordering on angry. Sullen- or perhaps sulking, was the better word. He wanted more time together, but at the same time, knew they couldn't. It was ten different kinds of frustrating, so it was ultimately unsurprising he lashed out.

Brooding, like a more novelistic version of himself. 

“We could always set a meeting.” Kyle pointed out, sighing. Sometimes the man acted like he thought he was Edward Cullen (and god, Kyle hoped Jason didn't watch him sleep).

“And what would be the point?” Jason was quieter than usual, which never boded well. “I can't meet you in your precious sunlight, and you never quite manage to let yourself get dragged into the darkness.”

“I'm not afraid of the dark.” Kyle scoffed.

“But you mind it.” Jason's eyes were piercing, nearly glowing a molten red. “So why don't you go kill some soulless, murderous vampires and fall back into my arms when it suits you, hmm?”

“I do what I do to protect people.” Kyle said, spitting the defence like venom.

“From the big, bad covens.” Jason drawled, words lilting in a sing-song voice. He pouted again, but it wasn't the flirting thing it had been before. Now it was crueller, sharp. Mocking. “Yes, I know.”

“Don't, Jason. You know why I do what I do.” Kyle tried to reason. “You know I care for you anyway.”

“Against all your best interests.” Jason pointed out. “I'm aware you care for me; I know your soul, Kyle Rayner, better than I knew my own before I lost it. You wouldn't risk  _everything_ for some random tryst.”

“Then-” Kyle began, but was interrupted.

“But,” Jason's eyes were sad, as if the anger had been snuffed out like a flame. “Even if you could find it within yourself to love me, we are bound to break. Either I'll outlive you, or the hunters will disown you, or I'd turn you and you'd resent me, or-  _anything._ Even if we could work, we're not happening, Kyle.”

“I-”

“Would you trust me?” Jason's stare was ruthless. “Would you let me lie with you, even when I was hungry? Would you believe me when I told you it was animal's blood? Would you not think me a monster?”

“I've seen monsters, Jason. I watched them drink my family dry and let their blood sink into our floorboards. I've seen them kill my friends without hesitation.” Kyle cupped Jason's cheek in his hand. “I have never seen you in any of them.”

“Then you're blind.” Jason said simply. 

Then, he traced a line down Kyle's neck, and he desperately tried not to shudder .  Leaning forward, Jason moved as if to bite him, but stopped at the last second, his fangs hovering above the tender skin of Kyle’s neck. Did Jason breathe, Kyle would have felt his breath, his warmth. As it was, the mere presence was enough to drive Kyle crazy.

“Would you let me bite you?” Jason  asked right next to his ear, as if he was inquiring about the time, or the weather. Kyle could not help but be hyper aware of his fangs, long and sharp beside him.  “If I was hungry, and I needed it, kn owing I could rip your throat out if I lost myself for a second?”

“If it meant your life?” Kyle whispered, skin still tingling from where Jason has touched it. “Yes.”

“Moron.” Jason laughed without humour.

“Leech.” Kyle replied without heat.

“You still have to go.” Jason reminded him. “And we'll still never work.”

“Maybe not.” Kyle shook his head. “But we have tomorrow. And all the days after.”

“I have all the days.” Jason rolled his eyes. “You only have about 80 years or so, if you're lucky. Pitiful mortal.”

“I'd spend them with you, if you'd let me.”

“I will not let you.” Jason said, biting back a sigh. “Unlike you, I know something doomed when I see it.”

“Yet you keep coming back anyway.” It was Kyle's turn to smirk now.

“Get lost, Rayner. You have a life, enjoy it. Don't you have anything better to do than play with dead things?” Jason raised his eyebrow, almost like a dare.

One last kiss, between them. Jason lets Kyle take the lead, making it softer, less ferocious. Something that could be love if they let it, if they could.

“I'm not so sure I do.” Kyle breathed.

He'd see Jason again soon. It was all he could do to hope it wasn't on the wrong side of a stake.

**Author's Note:**

> jaykyle is my shit man i lov them,,, soft,,, also glowy eyes may i say YES SIR  
> dont know when the next part of this universe will be but i do know that it will be kris's fault so (jkjk thank u for lettin me ramble at u abt them kris)
> 
> as always, you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
